¿Ángel?
by luz96
Summary: Un ser misterioso se aparece en la vida de Ranma para poner fin a todos sus problemas. ¿Será algo bueno?
1. capítulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Akane iba caminando muy tranquilamente cuando de repente escuchó un gran alboroto, por instinto se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada por unas espátulas, en cuanto las vio supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma se acercaba muy velozmente, sus ropas totalmente rotas, iba bastante sucio y con varias heridas.

—Akane quítate —le gritó, pues detrás de él venía Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.

Akane iba a empezar a correr cuando de pronto escuchó un gran estruendo. Una figura apareció, era una mujer muy hermosa, con los ojos grises y grandes, cabello largo y de un color café claro.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Akane, sonrió y dijo.

—Mi nombre es Madoka y normalmente soy yo la encargada de mantener la paz aquí, cosa que por lo visto me es una tarea sumamente difícil, pues he tenido que bajar hasta ustedes para poner fin a ésta situación —dijo sonriendo pero con una mirada tan fría que helaba la sangre.

—¿Solución? Ya era hora de que alguien viniera y arreglara toda esta locura de la cual, yo soy inocente —respondió Ranma, pero eso fue un grave error, pues Madoka se acercó a él tan velozmente que nadie pudo ver su movimiento, ni siquiera él.

—¿Inocente? ¡Es culpa tuya todo este alboroto! ¡Siempre interrumpiendo mí trabajo por culpa de tu indecisión! ¡Siempre en peleas y en gritos con ésta chiquilla! —exclamó señalando a Akane, a lo que ella bajó la mirada apenada pero sintiendo mucha rabia con Ranma, porque por él la habían regañado.

—¿Por culpa de él? ¿En verdad que es por culpa de él? —preguntó Madoka dirigiéndose a Akane.

—Yo no...

—Se leer la mente niña, así es que no trates de negar ¡y ustedes! —gritó viendo a las otras prometidas—. Ni se les ocurra.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Escapar! ¡Cobardes! Pensaban abandonar a su lindo prometido a su suerte, ninguna de ustedes se preocupó por él ni un segundo.

—Creo que le debemos una disculpa, sé que nuestro comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar todo esto, con gusto lo haré —dijo Akane haciendo una leve inclinación.

—¿Ven? Esta chica tiene más agallas que todas ustedes... Incluido tú Ranma.

—¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¿Qué quieres? Dilo de una vez —respondió Ranma molesto.

—¡Ranma, qué grosero! —le dijo Akane molesta.

—Qué bueno que sacas el tema, y quisiera que me contaras el motivo del por qué esas tres locas te estaban persiguiendo.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi estaban muy calladas, a Akane se le hizo raro, así es que las volteó a ver y grande fue su sorpresa al verlas sentadas amarradas y amordazadas.

—¿Por qué las tiene así? —preguntó Akane con preocupación.

—¿Para qué se pongan a gritar y a pelear de nuevo? No gracias.

—Pero...

—¡Cállate o también te amarro! –advirtió.

—¡Eso jamás! —dijo molesto Ranma.

—Ja ja ja... Por favor niño, tú no eres rival para mí, ¿crees que por vencer a Saffron ya eres muy fuerte y poderoso? Ese semi dios era tan débil y patético —le dijo apareciendo una silla y sentándose—. Si no la amarro es porque me gustaría saber la opinión que tendrá cuando se entere del motivo de tu persecución.

Ranma se sentía muy molesto y humillado, algo en su interior le decía que esa bruja, diosa o lo que sea que fuera, era muy peligrosa, sin embargo agradeció cuando amarró y amordazó a sus prometidas, pues sabía que ellas solo complicarían las cosas, aun así sentía un poco de pena por ellas.

—¿Y bien Ranma? Sigo esperando a que nos cuentes tu historia.

Akane estaba preocupada, no le gustaba para nada la actitud de Madoka. ¿Y se hacía llamar la encargada de mantener la paz? Aunque también podía comprender su enojo, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo intensas que podían llegar a ser esas tres cuando de Ranma se trataba.

Madoka, viendo que Ranma seguía en silencio y que no hacía nada por comenzar su historia, se levantó y desató a Ukyo.

—Bien Ukyo, creo que es tu turno de hablar, cuéntanos ¿por qué venías siguiendo a Ranma?

Éste estaba a punto de hablar pero Madoka lo hizo callar con la mirada.

Ukyo la volteó a ver con mucha rabia, pero sabiendo que estaba ante alguien superior a ella suspiró y comenzó a contar la historia.

—Yo estaba como siempre atendiendo mi negocio, estaba por cerrar cuando vi a Ranchan, él venía de hacer unos encargos para Kasumi, pero me dijo que por culpa de su padre no había podido desayunar así es que lo invité a comer.

—No sé para qué te tiene que contar todo esto si tú ya lo sabes —dijo Ranma.

—Pero ella no —respondió Madoka señalando a Akane.

Ella se sorprendió de que se estuviera tomando la molestia solo para que ella se enterara del porqué de la pelea, pero conociendo a Ranma y a esas tres podía imaginarse. Aunque sí tenía curiosidad por conocer los motivos de Madoka.

—Creo que es suficiente, no es necesario que ella se entere —exclamó Ranma sonrojándose.

—Akane tiene mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo ¿verdad Akane?

—Yo... Yo no sé si quisiera.

—Pero te haré un enorme favor cuando te enteres de lo que pasó.

Eso la hizo sentir más curiosidad, pero ya intuía que era algo malo, porque Ranma estaba bastante nervioso.

—Entonces sí quiero saber —respondió con seguridad.

—Akane, no es...

Pero ya no pudo hablar, pues Madoka lo ató y amordazó también.

—Te di la oportunidad de decirle, pero no quisiste, sufre las consecuencias, continúa Ukyo —dijo sonriendo.

A Ukyo en verdad le daba miedo esa mujer, así es que rápidamente continuó con su relato.

—Estuvimos platicando por un largo rato, cuando él de pronto se paró y me dijo que se tenía que ir porque de seguro Kasumi estaría esperando su regreso, le dije que lo acompañaba, y aunque él al principio se negó, al final lo pude convencer. Cuando estábamos por llegar, le dije que pronto me tendría que ir, pues mi papá se enfermó. Él me dijo que me extrañaría mucho y yo le dije que se fuera conmigo, que lo iba a necesitar mucho ahora que mi papá está muy grave —dijo Ukyo bajando la mirada triste—. Él me respondió que no podía irse, que sus papás no lo permitirían, yo me puse a llorar y él me abrazó tratando de consolarme, así es que aprovechando que lo tenía tan cerca de mí y que tal vez era la última vez que lo vería... Lo besé.

Akane que había sentido pena por ella por el asunto de su papá, ahora estaba bastante molesta, y ya podía imaginar el desenlace, de seguro Shampoo y Kodachi los habían visto y quisieron cobrar venganza, así es que se alegró de no a ver visto esa escena, pues seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo.

—Te equivocas Akane —dijo de repente Madoka, pues había leído su mente de nuevo—. Él le respondió el beso.

Ranma empezó a patalear intentando desatarse, pero por más intentos que hacía, no lograba nada. Había estado viendo la escena con total terror, sabía que esta vez Akane no lo perdonaría.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane incrédula—. Ukyo, ¿él te respondió?

—Sí, es por eso que esas dos locas empezaron a atacarnos.

A Akane se le cristalizaron los ojos, no quería creer en lo que escuchaba, pero tal parecía que todo era verdad. Volteó a ver a Ranma y vio su mirada de súplica, pero ella ya no quería saber más. Así es que salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse.

—Lamento decirte que aún no has ganado querida, Ranma simplemente está bajo el efecto de un hechizo que ella —apuntó a Shampoo—. Le dio, el hechizo consistía en responder a cualquier tipo de cariño que le dieran, si tú lo abrazabas el correspondería, lo mismo pasó con el beso, es por eso que esa niña lo estaba siguiendo y por eso los atacó en cuanto los vio, y esa otra loca la verdad no sé de donde salió —dijo refiriéndose a Kodachi.

—Shampoo me lo dijo pero no quise creerle —respondió Ukyo bajando la mirada triste.

—Tranquila Ukyo, son cosas que pasan. Y como prueba de mi gran corazón y nobleza te dejaré ir sin ningún castigo, es más, hasta te daré un obsequio.

—¿Obsequio?

—Sí, pero debes prometerme que no lo abrirás hasta que estés con tu padre.

Ukyo veía con desconfianza la bolsa que ella le ofrecía, pero ahora su mirada se veía un poco más amable, por lo que terminó por aceptarla.

—Gracias, lamento todo esto y le prometo que jamás volveré a pelear por Ranma, aunque creo que no debió a ver dejado ir a Akane, pues ahora comprendo que Ranma a la que quiere es a ella.

—Pero si respondió tu beso.

—¿Y no se pregunta el por qué también yo lo venía atacando?

—Sé la respuesta, y no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de Akane.

—Bien, gracias —dijo inclinándose—. Trate de ya no humillar tanto a Ranma.

Madoka sonrió, pues eso lo había dicho con la clara intención de molestar al chico, cosa que logró enseguida. Después de eso, ella se marchó.

—Bien Ranma, es hora de arreglar esto, pero primero me desharé de éstas dos.

Se acercó a ellas con una ardiente mirada, pero Ranma empezó a forcejear más fuerte, por lo que empezó a hacer ruido.

—¡Rayos Saotome, interrumpes mi ejecución!

Ranma abrió muchos sus ojos y empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados.

—¿No quieres que las mate? —le preguntó y el volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Que poco divertido eres —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Entonces creo que a Kodachi le borraré la memoria, no se acordará de ti ni de nada que no sea su vida... Pobrecita, con esa vida tan patética que lleva, pero como soy un alma caritativa, le daré un obsequio también.

Y diciendo eso, hizo aparecer una rosa negra, la puso frente a ella y la rosa empezó a sacar un humo blanco, que en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel, se desmayó.

Después la desató, la cargó y desapareció con ella.

Ranma no podía creer aquello, ¿qué tipo de loca lunática era esa mujer? Tanto le inquietaba que ya se lo había preguntado dos veces.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Madoka volvió a aparecer.

—Listo la segunda, ahora vamos con Shampoo, y a ella si la voy a castigar.

Diciendo eso, la agarró y desapareció de nuevo.

¿Qué tipo de loca lunática...?

¡Ah sí!

Ya se había preguntado eso, pero aun así le inquietaba mucho esa respuesta, después de algunos minutos, que tenían a Ranma en la desesperación, por fin llegó Madoka, se acercó a Ranma con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que mostrara unos dientes blancos y perfectos... Espera, ¿a esa cosa se le hacían hoyuelos cuando sonreía?

—Prométeme que no harás nada tonto cuando te desate, que no te irás corriendo a buscar a Akane, que te comportarás como una persona civilizada y que arreglaremos esto como personas decentes.

Ranma rodo los ojos pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

En cuanto lo soltó por completo se paró y estiró sus articulaciones.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Shampoo?

—Nada malo, te doy mi palabra de ángel.

—¿Ángel?

—Sí, pedazo de sopenco, soy tu angelito.

—¿Mi qué?

—Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a tu pequeño cerebro.

—¡Oye no me ofendas!

—Está bien, ya no volveré a decirte la verdad.

—¿En verdad eres mi ángel?

—Ayer mientras te bañabas pensabas en Akane.

Ante eso Ranma se sonrojó, estaba a punto de replicar pero Madoka lo interrumpió.

—El jueves pasado querías regalarle un obsequio a tu prometida por haber sacado la mejor nota de su escuela, pero no pudiste juntar el dinero por la grande deuda que tienes con Nabiki, y ayer soñaste...

—Ya, está bien, te creo —le respondió totalmente rojo.

Madoka sonrió, en verdad que Ranma era divertido.

—¿Pero por qué estás aquí? ¿Los ángeles en verdad existen? —le preguntó Ranma.

—He venido a ayudarte ¿y acaso no me estás viendo?

—¿Ayudarme? Pero si Akane se fue odiándome, si esa es tu ayuda, no la quiero.

—Cálmate Saotome, todo tiene un por qué.

—Explícame.

—Tranquilo, mira, quiero que analices la situación. En efecto Akane se fue odiándote —le dijo sonriendo, pero viendo la mirada furiosa de Ranma borró su sonrisa.

—¿Y te haces llamar mi ángel?

—Parte de mi trabajo es ponerte obstáculos para que día con día vayas mejorando ¿y acaso he fallado? Si hasta haz podido con un semi dios.

—Pero si dijiste que era un debilucho patético.

—Solo lo dije para dramatizar la situación. Ambos sabemos que Saffron era muy poderoso, ¿una prueba genial no crees?

—¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con eso?

—Claro que no, ese tipo de pruebas no son mi fuerte, pero gracias a mí pudiste derrotarlo.

—Sí, claro —dijo incrédulo.

—Con lo que sí he fallado es con tu humildad y madurez, eres tan egocéntrico.

—Dime mejor cómo resolvemos tu error.

—¿Mi error? Disculpa, pero fuiste tú el que besó a Ukyo, no yo.

—Pero si eres mi ángel pudiste a verme detenido.

—Así no funcionan las cosas.

—Además fuiste tú la que le contó todo, ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Mira Ranma —dijo suspirando y armándose de toda la paciencia posible—. Sí hice todo esto fue por tu bien, aparte de que te vieron Shampoo y Kodachi, Nabiki también vio todo, y ya sabes que ella no desperdició la oportunidad. Ella pensaba chantajearte bastante, y la verdad me das lástima.

—¿Lástima?

—Sí, le debes tanto que nunca te sobra para regalarle nada a la linda de Akane.

—Ni quién quiera regalarle algo a esa marimacho.

—¡Ay por favor! Deja de engañarte, porque yo sé todo, si hasta puedo ver tus sueños, he picaron —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y él se sonrojo.

—Ya basta, mejor ayúdame.

—En eso estaba hasta que tú me interrumpiste.

—Bien, ya no te interrumpiré.

—De acuerdo, bien, entonces como te decía, quiero que analices la situación, dime ¿por qué crees que se enojó Akane?

—Porque es un gorila que se enoja por todo, tiene el peor carácter del mundo y...

—Ya, ya, deja eso a un lado y analiza bien el comportamiento que tuvo cuando se enteró.

Ranma se puso a meditar un rato, bastante rato para gusto de Madoka, hasta que al fin.

—Ella... Ella estaba celosa ¿verdad?

—Celosa y dolida, con el corazón roto.

—Eso quiere decir qué...

—Que te quiere genio, deja ya de hacerte el ciego.

—¿Y cómo sabes que me quiere?

—¿Tú por qué la celas?

—Pues porque... Ya sabes.

—Dilo Ranma.

—Ya lo sabes.

—¡DILO COBARDE!

—¡PORQUE LA QUIERO! ¡PORQUE ESTOY LOCO POR ELLA!

Ante esa afirmación Madoka sonrió, Ranma solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojó nuevamente.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Y ella también está loca por ti, lo sé de muy buena fuente —le dijo con un guiño.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente?

—¡QUE SÍ! Rayos Saotome, acabas con mi ya escasa paciencia.

Ranma sonrió, por lo que Madoka sabía que esta vez sí le había creído.

—¿Tú me dirás qué hacer?

—Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi tan desastrosa aparición, pero entiende que tenía que poner en su lugar a tus otras prometidas.

—Pésima idea presentarte como la encargada de la paz, con el carácter que te cargas creo que pudiste decir otra cosa más creíble.

—Pero todas me creyeron, incluido tú.

—Claro que no, yo no te creí nada.

—La única que dudaba era Shampoo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste?

—Nada malo, te lo juro, solamente le dije que si volvía a acercarse a ti, Mousse sufriría las consecuencias.

—¿Entonces ella lo quiere?

—Apuesto a que sí, pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo, aunque aquí entre nosotros, yo tengo prohibido hacerle daño a algún humano.

—Pero si nos ataste y amordazaste.

—Qué delicados.

—¿Y Ucchan?

—A ella no le hice nada malo, al contrario, le di un remedio que salvará a su padre, a pesar de todo sé que la aprecias y ella me cae bien.

—¿Kodachi?

—¿Ah que fue una idea maravillosa?

—Genial.

—Bien, vamos a ver a Akane, que estará muy enojada y molesta... Pobre de ti Saotome.

—Nada de pobre de mí, tú me dijiste que me ayudarás.

—Y lo haré, pero eso no garantiza que pueda impedir el mazo volador de Akane.

Diciendo eso le sonrió y empezó a correr rumbo al dojo.

Continuará...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_¡Vaya!_

_En verdad pensé en hacer algo realmente corto, pero estaba tan inspirada que simplemente fluyó._

_No sé a ustedes pero a mí me encanta Madoka, la adoro._

_Espero actualizar pronto, pero como prometí subir los capítulos restantes de mi primer fanfinction, pues primero tengo que terminar esa, aun así les prometo tratar de no tardarme tanto._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


	2. capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Durante el trayecto, Ranma no podía correr tan rápido como quisiera, pues estaba bastante herido.

—Eres lento Saotome —le dijo con burla Madoka.

—Cállate, debiste a verme ayudado, como mi ángel es tu deber.

—Ya te dije que así no funcionan las cosas.

—¿En verdad puedes leer la mente?

—Sí, pero solo en algunos casos, como cuando tengo que descubrir alguna mentira, resolver una duda o algo así.

—¿Pero por qué quisiste ayudarme? ¿Por qué mi ángel bajó específicamente a ayudarme? ¿Todos los ángeles lo hacen?

—No, tú eres un caso especial, digamos que es una recompensa por todo lo que has pasado, además de que tuviste la suerte de que te tocara un ángel tan bueno como lo soy yo, no todos tienen esa suerte.

—¿Puedes curar mi maldición?

—Tampoco tienes tanta suerte.

—Creo que no me agrada la idea de saber que tú puedes saber todo lo que hago, digo... O sueño.

Ante eso Madoka sonrió.

—No lo hago por gusto, créeme, es parte de mi trabajo, pero si deberías controlarte un poco.

—No es mi culpa.

—Es de Akane.

Ranma se sonrojó y Madoka se empezó a reír.

—¿Y el ángel de Akane?

—Él es un creído, aun así hace un buen trabajo con ella.

Ranma se quedó pensando en todo ese asunto de los ángeles, se sentía un poco raro ir corriendo a lado del suyo, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el de Akane.

—¿El ángel de Akane es hombre?

—Claro, los hombres tiene como ángel a una mujer y las mujeres a un hombre.

—No me gusta eso.

—A nadie le interesa tu opinión.

Ranma se molestó, ya tenía suficiente con saber que a veces Ryoga la viera cambiarse, como para que ahora supiera que también un ángel la veía.

—No la ve, las mujeres tiene más privacidad en algunos asuntos.

—Menos mal.

—Que celoso eres, pero que bueno que ya llegamos porque preguntas demasiado y no puedo resolver todas tus dudas.

Cuando llegaron al dojo, vieron que todo estaba muy tranquilo, Ranma se adentró anunciando su llegada.

—Qué raro, parece que no están.

—De nada —dijo Madoka.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo los saqué, hice que se fueran, solo Akane está aquí —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde los mandaste? —preguntó Ranma un poco espantado.

—Oye cálmate, ni porque soy tu ángel me tienes confianza.

—¡Pero si querías matar a Shampoo y Kodachi!

—Ya supéralo, además ya te dije que no puedo hacerles daño.

—De acuerdo, pero dime a dónde los mandaste.

—Se fueron a comer al Neko Hanten, como no llegabas con las compras y ya tenían hambre, pues les mandé un cupón con comida gratis del restaurante... Parte del castigo para Shampoo por hechizarte, ella tendrá que pagar todo lo que coman.

—Eres genial

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Por algo eres mi ángel.

—Ja ja ja... Tonto.

La plática de ambos, había hecho que Akane escuchara ruidos, así es que había bajado a ver quién era.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Madoka.

Ranma volteó rápido y en seguida se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Aún sigue aquí? —preguntó Akane.

—Claro, dije que venía a resolver toda esta situación, como encargada de mantener la paz, es mi deber.

Ranma estaba a punto de hablar pero Madoka lo pisó discretamente negando con la cabeza, gesto que Akane no notó por estar viendo hacia el suelo.

—¿Necesita algo de mí?

—Sí, necesito que veas esto —dijo mostrándole un espejo pequeño.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo.

Akane lo agarró y en seguida empezó a parecer la escena en donde había empezado todo, con Ranma saliendo del dojo para ir por el encargo de Kasumi.

—No quiero verlo —dijo Akane devolviéndole el espejo.

—Lo harás, si no te amarraré y amordazaré.

—Basta con eso —le dijo Ranma.

Madoka rodó los ojos, Akane los veía un poco confundida.

—Está bien, amargado —le respondió en un susurro—. Escucha Akane, tú me dijiste que me harías un favor, pues quiero que veas ese espejo hasta el final.

—De acuerdo —exclamó Akane.

Agarró el espejo nuevamente y empezó la escena otra vez.

Ranma salía corriendo del dojo, se subió a la valla como era su costumbre, cuando terminó las compras e iba de regreso, vio como Shampoo lo iba siguiendo silenciosamente, llevaba una bolsa con algo que parecía polvo azul, cuando estaban por llegar al Ucchan's Shampoo dio un gran salto y aventó el polvo en dirección a Ranma, que él por ir pensando en su hambre ni cuenta se había dado, además que Ukyo salía en ese momento y poco después entraban al restaurante.

Dentro del local Akane vio como Ranma comía desesperadamente mientras Ukyo hablaba. Después ambos salieron y caminaban a paso lento hasta que Ukyo se detuvo y Ranma lo abrazó. Después vio como Ukyo levantaba su mirada hacia él y como iba acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Akane ya no quería ver, pero había hecho una promesa así es que continúo observando.

Ranma respondió el beso, la acercó más a él, pero de pronto tuvieron que separarse por el impacto de un chui.

—Niña tonta de espátula, dejar a mi airen —dijo Shampoo.

—Ranchan es mi prometido, me quiere y es normal que me bese.

—Tú estar loca, Shampoo hechizarlo para ella, no para ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Airen estar bajo el efecto de un hechizo, él corresponder a toda muestra de amor que le des.

—¡No es cierto! Él me besó porque me quiere ¿verdad Ranchan?

Pero él no respondía, se había quedado totalmente pálido.

—¿Ranchan? —dijo Ukyo.

—¿Ves? Tus besos darle asco porque hasta dejarlo pálido del susto.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Por qué me besaste Ukyo? —dijo Ranma reaccionando.

—Porque somos prometidos, porque tú me quieres y yo también.

—¡No Ukyo! ¡No debiste hacerlo! Yo te quiero pero no de esa manera.

—Chica de espátula perder al fin.

—¡Tú cállate Shampoo que por ti no siento absolutamente nada!

—Pero Ranchan, si tú respondiste mi beso.

—¿No escuchaste que Shampoo me volvió a embrujar? Yo jamás te besaría, ni a ti ni a nadie.

—Airen estar diciendo muchas tonterías.

—Jo jo jo jo jo... Plebeyas tontas ¿acaso no saben que mi querido Ranma y yo nos amamos eternamente? —dijo Kodachi haciendo su aparición.

—Tú no te metas loca —exclamó Ukyo.

—¡Basta! ¡Entiendan de una vez, no las quiero! ¡Aléjense ya de mí!

—No puedes decir eso Ranchan, no después de que nos besamos.

—¡QUE YO JAMÁS BESARÍA A NADIE QUE NO FUERA AKANE!

Todas habían quedado en silencio, después las tres empezaron a atacarlo y a perseguirlo por toda la calle, y así el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

Akane estaba callada, no podía creer que Ranma hubiera dicho eso.

—Mi trabajo ha terminado aquí —dijo Madoka rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo, ya hice mi trabajo.

—Pero si no...

—No puedo resolverte todo, habla de una vez con ella. Te lo advierto Saotome, una tontería más y regreso a castigarte, además tienes prohibido decirle que soy tu ángel —le dijo en un susurro agarrándolo del brazo—. Como imagino que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, me voy —dijo dirigiéndose a Akane.

—Fue un placer conocerte, eres tan encantadora, ahora entiendo por qué Ranma está loco por ti, adiós.

Y diciendo eso, desapareció, dejando a ambos totalmente rojos, Ranma observaba a Akane, la cual seguía con la mirada baja y muy callada.

—¿Akane?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

—Yo... Pues...

—Lo hiciste para librarte de tus otras prometidas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¡No me vuelvas a utilizar para esas cosas!

—¡ESTÁS LOCA!

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

—¡YO POR QUÉ SI NO TE HICE NADA!

—¡POR A VER BESADO A UKYO!

—¿NO OÍSTE QUE ESTABA EMBRUJADO POR CULPA DE SHAMPOO?

Akane trató de calmarse, sabía que tal vez él no era tan culpable, aun así moría por agarrarlo a golpes.

—¿Entonces no fue mentira lo que les dijiste? —preguntó Akane observando su reacción, pero viendo que Ranma suspiraba y desviaba su vista, replicó—. Está bien, con que ya no volvamos a molestar a esa diosa, yo creo qué...

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando porque unos labios la habían callado.

Ranma viendo que su prometida no le creía, tomó la decisión de mejor demostrárselo, así es que armándose de todo el valor que tenía, la calló con un beso.

Al principio ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero después Akane empezó a cerrar los ojos y a mover sus labios, por lo que Ranma en automático los cerró también y empezó a responder el beso.

Era lo mejor del mundo, sus labios suaves y tan placenteros, no había nada en el mundo para compararlos, ni siquiera esos helados de mantecado que tanto le gustaban.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Akane le sonrió, haciendo que a Ranma se le volviera a acelerar el corazón.

—¿Fue verdad?

—¡Qué sí marimacho!

Akane volvió a sonreír, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, Ranma reaccionó y también la abrazó disfrutando de ese lindo olor a vainilla que siempre desprendía de ella.

—Debería de curar tus heridas.

—Estoy hecho polvo por tu culpa

—¿Por mi culpa? —le dijo alzando su mirada para poder verlo.

—Claro, por a ver dicho que preferiría besar a un gorila antes que a tres chicas guapas.

Entonces Akane lo soltó y sacó su enorme mazo empezando a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

Un mes había pasado desde aquél acontecimiento que había hecho aparecer a su ángel. La verdad a veces le gustaría volver a verla, quería darle las gracias por todo, pues las cosas ahora estaban mucho mejor que antes. El único problema eran sus padres que en cualquier oportunidad, les organizaban una boda sorpresa, dándoles papeles para firmar diciendo que eran documentos para que pudieran asistir a la universidad, cosa que, efectivamente, era totalmente falso, pues ellos lo único que querían era que firmaran su acta de matrimonio. Otro problema con el que tenían que lidiar era su privacidad, ya que todos los habitantes de la casa ansiaban poder ver a Ranma en su modo cariñoso, cosa que, por palabra de Ranma, jamás pasaría, ya que una cosa había sido habérsele declarado a su prometida y a ver hecho más formal su compromiso, y otra demostrar su amor hacia ella enfrente de todos. Por lo que normalmente siempre trataban de ser cuidadosos, algo que, bien valía la pena con tal de volver a tener un momento de paz e intimidad solo para ellos dos.

En lo que respecta a sus prometidas, todo estaba bien, pues Ukyo le había mandado una carta diciéndole que su papá ya estaba muy bien gracias a cierta medicina misteriosa que la diosa de la paz le había dado, además de que le pedía perdón por el beso que le había robado, así como también perdón por a verlo dejado con esa diosa, pues se veía bastante molesta con él. También le decía en su carta que había tratado de buscar el templo de esa diosa pero que no había tenido suerte en encontrarlo.

Si ella supiera que esa diosa era realmente su ángel, no le creería, pensó Ranma cuando terminó de leer la carta.

De Shampoo, lo último que supo, es que se había regresado a China con Mousse, pues su abuela Colagne había ido a hablar con Ranma para decirle que su nieta renunciaba a él, pues su tribu jamás perdonaría que él no la hubiera defendido de esa diosa, aunque Colagne dudaba mucho de que fuera realmente una diosa, pues en sus años de investigación y sabiduría jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Así es que como su tribu estuvo de acuerdo en que Shampoo rompiera su compromiso, ella se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de él, lo único que le había dejado era una nota que decía.

"Airen malo, por tu culpa deberle mucho dinero a mi abuela, pero dejarte a ti la deuda que tengo con Nabiki, ser lo menos que tienes que hacer por mí."

Ante eso, Ranma se había molestado bastante, sin embargo, después había recibido una carta de Mousse.

"Saotome:

Mi amada Shampoo y yo estamos próximos a casarnos, ya que pude derrotarla gracias a mi arduo entrenamiento, así es que como ella ya es mi prometida, es deber mío resolver todos sus problemas, y como sé que te dejó su deuda con Nabiki, creo que ahora yo debo hacerme cargo de ella.

Aun así te doy las gracias por ya casi terminar de pagarla.

Mousse."

Era un cínico, de seguro Shampoo se había dejado ganar por ese tonto, pero al menos ya no tendría que terminar de pagar esa deuda, suficiente tenía con la suya. Lástima que ya había dado varios pagos ¿pero quién iba a saber que ese pato se la terminaría pagando? Aunque en parte entendía el enojo de Shampoo y por qué le había dejado la deuda, por eso no se quejó tanto.

De Kodachi solo sabía que iría a los juegos olímpicos, su habilidad para la gimnasia era increíble, lo único que hacía era entrenar muy duramente, y en una ocasión que se la encontró, ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

Y lo mejor es cuando se mudó más cerca de Japón, pues Kuno se fue con ella, ya que como hermano mayor era su deber cuidarla.

Y ahora él se encontraba acostado en el techo, esperando a que su prometida llegara de hacer un trabajo de su escuela que le habían dejado, mientras él aprovechaba en ver las estrellas de esa noche. Estaba meditando todo eso cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—¡Madoka!

—Hola Saotome.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Te digo que tienes suerte de tenerme como ángel.

—Y tú tiene suerte de ser yo al que tengas que cuidar —le dijo con un guiño.

—Tan egocéntrico como siempre.

—¿Y ahora qué haces aquí?

—Venía a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte?

—Sí, ya no volverás a verme jamás.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Qué pequeño cerebro tienes.

—Deja de ofenderme.

Madoka sonrió desviando su mirada y viendo el cielo dijo.

—Rompí la única regla del ángel, pero ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento.

—Y eso, ¿qué quiere decir?

—Que nadie me mandó a ayudarte, yo sola decidí aparecerme ante ti para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije... Tienes suerte de tenerme, pero en realidad fue porque esa historia que tenías con tu prometida tenía que terminar ya, necesitabas un enorme empujón para que al fin te le declararas, y también para que te dieras cuenta de que ella también estaba en las mismas que tú. Necesitaba hacer algo, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo con ustedes dos, merecían ser felices.

—Yo... yo...

—No es necesario que digas nada, sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando.

—Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, y también por todo lo que ya has hecho —le dijo sonriéndole

—¿Entonces admites que sí te ayudé con Saffron? No quieras llevarte toda la gloria.

—Está bien, gracias también por eso, aunque fui yo el que peleó.

—Pero gracias a todas mis pequeñas pruebas es que has podido ser un gran artista marcial.

Ranma solo rodó los ojos, jamás admitiría eso, su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¿Y qué consecuencias tendrá a ver roto esa regla?

—Pues aún no lo sé —dijo pensativa—. Tal vez un mes de entrenamiento o algo así.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Pero cómo...?

—Ya te dije que no puedo resolver todas tus dudas, no quiero arriesgarme a romper otra regla.

—Ucchan ha estado buscando tu "templo" ¿sabías?

—Claro que sí, pero jamás encontrará nada.

—¿Eso no te traerá problemas?

—No lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Debo irme Ranma —dijo Madoka de pronto levantándose.

—Gracias nuevamente por todo, te doy las gracias a nombre de todos a los que nos ayudaste. Me hubiera gustado contarle todo a Akane pero no quiero meterte en problemas.

—Haces bien Saotome, te podrías meter también tú en problemas si lo hicieras, y no queremos más problemas con dioses, ¿verdad?

—Sería capaz de derrotarlos sin problema —dijo levantando su puño.

Madoka hizo aparecer un cuaderno mientras anotaba algo, Ranma se acercó a ella mirando curioso.

—¿Qué escribes?

—Anoto una tarea importante que tengo que hacer... Trabajar con tu humildad, quitarte lo egocéntrico y hacer que utilices más tu cerebro.

Ranma la volteó a ver y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Madoka se reía y terminaba de escribir.

—Bien Saotome, espero que ya no te metas en más problemas, recuerda que estaré vigilándote.

—No me recuerdes eso.

—Ja ja ja... Me encanta mi trabajo.

—Pero si me vez en problemas muy graves, trata de ayudarme ¿sí? —le dijo con un guiño.

Madoka rodó los ojos pero asintió, sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Ranma.

—Esto es para Akane, dásela y no la leas, recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

—¿Pero qué es? —preguntó viendo el sobre.

—Una carta de amor para Akane que le envía Ryoga.

—¿QUÉ?

—Ja ja ja... Broma Ranma, eres tan fácil de engañar —le dijo riéndose fuertemente.

—No es gracioso.

—Ambos estamos en el mismo carril, ya deberías saber que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad —le dijo con un guiño.

—Pues a veces lo dudo, fuiste muy mala conmigo cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

—No aguantas nada, además te lo merecías, no estaba muy contenta con tu comportamiento.

—Eso no justifica que me hayas humillado.

—¡Ay ya! ¡Qué delicado!

Ranma suspiró y sonriendo le dijo.

—Te perdono.

—¿Y cuándo te pedí perdón?

—Sé que en el fondo lo quieres hacer.

—No quiero tu perdón.

—Aun así, te lo doy.

Ambos se veían retadoramente a los ojos, hasta que se empezaron a reír y Madoka le sacó la lengua.

—Bien, ahora sí me voy, y en verdad espero no volver a tener que ayudarte con mi presencia.

—Te prometo que trataré de que así sea.

—De acuerdo, no olvides darle el sobre a nuestra Akane.

—¿Nuestra?

—No pienses mal, pero como su ángel de ella me ha estado coqueteando todo éste tiempo... Pues... ¿Qué le hacemos?

Ranma se sorprendió por eso, tenía mil preguntas pero prefirió no hacerlo, pues sabía que no le respondería nada.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que fue por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Claro, como tú te la pasas con ella, pues tengo que estar con ella yo también, entiendes, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo dudando.

Madoka sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Por cierto —dijo Ranma—. Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan bonita.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues que alguien como yo no puede tener un ángel feo.

—Definitivamente trabajaré con tu humildad.

En eso escucharon como Akane anunciaba su llegada.

—Ahora sí me voy, cuídate Saotome, has mi trabajo más fácil.

Y después de eso desapareció.

Ranma hubiera querido que Akane la conociera realmente, pero pues sabía que eso era imposible.

Así es que mejor entró a su habitación para esperarla.

Akane entró a su cuarto, venía realmente muy cansada, moría por meterse a la cama y dormir, pero cuando entró vio a Ranma sentado en su cama con una sonrisa.

— Hola Akane

—Hola, pensé que ya estarías dormido.

—¿Bromeas? Prometí esperarte.

—Gracias —le dijo sentándose junto a él y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Te extrañé marimacho —le dijo abrazándola.

—Y yo a ti.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, se sentían tan bien el uno con el otro.

—¿Terminaron el trabajo? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, aunque a mí me tocará hacer la conclusión, pero la haré mañana.

Ranma se separó un poco de ella y agarrando su barbilla le alzó un poco el rostro acercando sus labios a los de ella. La besó tan tiernamente, que Akane se sentía en las nubes.

—Aún siento que estoy en un sueño —le dijo Akane.

—Sé que parezco un sueño, pero no, esto es real —le dijo estrechándola más junto a él.

—¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?

—Escapar de nuestros padres para que me dejaran de molestar.

—¿Otra vez querían hacerte firmar?

—Jamás se cansará ese par —dijo molesto.

—Creo que seguirán así por un buen rato.

—Yo también creo lo mismo, pero mientras mi mamá nos siga ayudando, creo que estaremos bien.

—Mi tía Nodoka siempre ha estado de nuestra parte.

—Lo sé, y se lo agradezco.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea? ¿Ya escogiste un tema?

—No hablemos de esas cosas cuando estamos tan bien.

—Ranma —le reprochó Akane separándose de él para verlo a los ojos.

—Te prometo que pensaré en un tema.

—Está bien, pero lo haces.

—Que sí —le dijo volviendo a abrazarla—. Es verdad —dijo de pronto Ranma soltándola y arrodillándose frente a ella—. Te llegó ésta carta.

—¿De quién es? ¿De Ryoga?

A Ranma no le hizo gracia que ella pensara que ese cerdo le había escrito.

—Mejor ábrela y ve de quién es, no empieces a sacar conclusiones.

Akane abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, tenía una letra muy bonita, tan bonita como la de ella, hasta un poco más.

La leyó y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Ranma con mucha curiosidad, ya que se le hacía descortés ponerse a leer él también.

—Pues... Léela tú —le dijo dándole la carta.

Ranma la empezó a leer con rapidez.

"Querida Akane:

Admiro tanto tu fortaleza y tu capacidad para enfrentar las cosas, sé que eres una chica muy fuerte por lo que me voy tranquila al saber que cuidarás bien de Ranma, tal vez te preguntes realmente quién soy, pero estoy casi segura que estás cerca de descubrirlo.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido, no sin antes dejarles un obsequio de mi parte.

Cordialmente: Madoka, la diosa protectora de la paz."

Ranma sonrió, no podía creer que lo estuviera encargando con Akane como si fuera un niño chiquito.

—Así es que no me equivocaba al intuir que ustedes dos se traían algo.

—Bueno, pues...

—Aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien, estoy segura de que a esa diosa lo único que le interesaba era ayudarte.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque vino hasta aquí solo para aclararme el motivo de tu beso con Ukyo, si decía que era la diosa de la paz, no hubiera hecho eso, simplemente nos hubiera aplicado algún castigo o algo. Pero hasta alejó a tus otras prometidas de ti, Kodachi se fue sin siquiera despedirse, llevándose a Kuno, cosa que agradezco infinitamente. Shampoo también se fue y tampoco se despidió de ti... Y está a punto de casarse con Mousse, y finalmente Ukyo, que también se fue y por lo visto no piensa volver, dime, ¿por qué te ayudó? ¿Qué relación tienes con esa diosa?

—Ninguna, deja tus celos —dijo Ranma nervioso.

—Sabes que no son celos, anda dime.

—Pues... A ella le di lástima y quiso ayudarme, ¿contenta?

—No del todo, pero si te creo que te haya tenido lástima.

—¡Oye! —exclamó indignado.

—Veamos mejor cuál es nuestro regalo.

Y del sobre sacó dos boletos válidos para cualquier manantial del mundo, junto a ésta venía otra pequeña nota que se le había caído a Akane del sobre, Ranma leyó en el suelo y sonrió, tratando de esconder la nota de su prometida.

—¡Es increíble! Si no fuera porque lo único que hizo fue burlarse de ti, diría que se enamoró también de ti

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy irresistible para cualquiera, hasta para una diosa, tal vez y sí este enamorada de mí, yo que tú me cuidaba más.

Akane le quitó los boletos y empezó a empacar una pequeña maleta.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ranma espantado.

—¿Qué no nos iremos a China? ¿No iremos a buscar la poza del hombre ahogado?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces ve a empacar, que mañana temprano nos iremos a China.

—¿Pero y tu conclusión y mi tarea?

—Nos quedan 15 días de vacaciones, a mí solo me falta eso y a ti solo el ensayo.

—¡Genial, entonces iré a empacar! —dijo saliendo, pero regresó segundos después, se acercó a su prometida y le dio un beso.

Cuando ya había salido escuchó que gritó.

—¡Ya sé de qué haré mi ensayo!

—¿De qué? —le gritó Akane asomando el rostro.

—¡ÁNGELES!

—¿Ángeles? —se preguntó Akane restándole importancia y metiéndose a su cuarto para seguir empacando.

Sin darse cuenta que había una nota debajo de su zapato que decía.

"Estimado Ranma:

Tal parece que sí tienes mucha suerte, espero y te comportes como un caballero con tu prometida ahora que estén en China... Sigo vigilando tus sueños.

Con cariño, Madoka.

PD: Te dejé las sogas que utilicé cuando amarré y amordazé a tus ex prometidas... Ya sabes, por si hay problemas.

**FIN**.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Mi segundo fanfiction ¡qué emoción!_

_Y digo segundo porque realmente "**El templo sagrado"** fue la primer historia que hice._

_Estoy muy contenta, la verdad no quise hacerla más larga, pues cuando estaba empezando a escribirla, era algo realmente corto, además de que quise dejar algunas cosas a su imaginación._

_Muchas gracias a todos por a verla leído, y por todos esos lindos comentarios, y por tenerme paciencia._

_En verdad muchas gracias._

_Agradecimiento y saludo especial a:_

_–Juany Rdz._

_–Ranma84._

_–A.R Tendo._

_–livamesauribe._

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido._

_Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ._


End file.
